User talk:Kardas58
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bzp.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sbstransit (Talk) 17:45, 6 June 2009 Yo Kardeh. [[---SilverStrike--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Copyright on my BZPchat Image Pl0x put a copyright on my BZPchat image. :D I wasn't able to put a copyright on the image because the text was too small to be legible. Thanks. :) Corsam Grunge devil came to me for an alliance to fight you. Kaiser Blade has decline the request. You guys might be expecting another challenge soon. Btw, isn't BZPower the Lego Bionicle site that reveals new things? 21:51, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :ya he talked about some second war. Wanna explain? 23:04, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sure it's probably no big deal. Grunge Devil might have not meant what he said. 20:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :::You may think your awesome saying fake lies about Kaiser Blade but your wrong. We allied with C O R S A M for trade reasons. Doesn't mean we're helping them in a big war. That's between BZP and them. Stop including us in your articles. 23:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Ya I was just clearing up the fact that any war between you and corsam, kaiser blade wont assist them. If we do, its not fair. Trust me, we wont get in your way. 17:19, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm posting this to most active clans...Recently there's been people on this wiki who pretend to be Mods. They have usernames like Mod Bob or something like that. Anyways, they will try to shut down your clan and other clans so I'm just warning you. They are not mods. Dont listen to them. 18:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Kardas...I know that I've been giving you problems but is it possible for me to ask for one small favor? 06:40, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::When you were challenged by Corsam, how did u make them accept? Im having similar problems with the clan:ee and their leader Teeky. He insulted my clan members behind their back and is trying to snake out of a war with us because his clan sucks and cant beat up anyone he is not ready yet. 16:37, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Updating you, send this to all the other BZP awersomness guys Update: Near the end of the month, I'll be getting a new laptop. Soon after, Internet will be restored. The Wal*Mart near me has 3-month mem cards. So I'll be a mem very soon. When I log in as a mem, I'll come into the chat and say "My destiny is complete!" If I'm at a friend's before then, I'll say "It's a TWAP!" Tell the others. They must be warned of the coming. Updating you, send this to all the other BZP awersomness guys Update: Near the end of the month, I'll be getting a new laptop. Soon after, Internet will be restored. The Wal*Mart near me has 3-month mem cards. So I'll be a mem very soon. When I log in as a mem, I'll come into the chat and say "My destiny is complete!" If I'm at a friend's before then, I'll say "It's a TWAP!" Tell the others. They must be warned of the coming. Icecold531 15:06, 11 August 2009 (UTC) 99 Sailing Sry bout that but I didnt add that. G Force did. U can delete if you like but sailing isnt ur own. Its featured on RS Wiki. Ill respect your clan and allow u to delete it. I would delete it myself buy Im on an ipod. 00:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Alright I deleted it. Btw, there are no copyrights on wiki. People have copied me too but I let them have it. There is no "New Copyright". Copyrights dont exist on this wiki. I'm sure its very different on BZP Forums. Yes, I might've been there once or twice. 02:06, September 4, 2009 (UTC)